


Thirsty

by hal9



Series: I'll tenderly guide you [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mountain Dew White Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, confused feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hal9/pseuds/hal9
Summary: Jeremy drinks some White Out and it has interesting effects on the Squip.





	Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen this flavor of Mountain Dew used to make the Squip aroused in other fics and headcanons, and I wanted to give it a shot as well. Needless to say, please don't read if this ship and/or dubcon makes you uncomfortable.

He watches as his father leaves the room, where he entered a few minutes ago in an attempt at some father-son bonding time. It didn't work, of course, but at least now Jeremy doesn't have to go downstairs for a snack.

Father-son time is one interaction the Squip is not improving. Now that he’s provided a script instead of lashing out, he’s able to emotionally detach himself from the scene, but if he were to think about it, he'd notice how his awkward relationship with his father has become even more so. However, that’s not a problem since he's been training to ignore his conscience and general feelings of guilt ever since the Squip decided he needed an upgrade. It's how he's been dating Brooke and avoiding Michael and so far that's been working out decently enough. He takes a sip of soda and puts the can down, trying to concentrate on his homework.

He’s halfway through it when the Squip’s voice suddenly rings in his head, _Jeremy, you need to masturbate._

Or maybe it wasn't his voice and he imagined it. Which was strange, but not as strange as the Squip actually saying it.

_Just do it._

“... You’re acting really weird." Jeremy says out loud and starts reading the next exercise. The Squip nagged at him the whole all day for various reasons and it wasn’t even a particularly sexually frustrating day, so there’s no chance he’s being offered a treat. This has to be some sort of test.

The Squip appears next to him then, leaning against his desk, a stern expression on his face and also something else Jeremy can’t quite put his finger on. He waits for him to start speaking again but the supercomputer remains quiet, seemingly much more interested in the open can of soda than in Jeremy. “Is there anything you want to s-“ he starts but is interrupted by the Squip, speaking in a faster pace than usual.

“That Mountain Dew White Out seems to have caused a disturbance in my system.  While I am usually self-sufficient, this time I require your assistance to fix it. Since I do not have a physical body, I have to feel the orgasm through you.”

“Orgasm?"

"Yes."

Jeremy looks at him blankly for a few seconds before it finally clicks. A mischievous smile starts to spread on his lips and the Squip rolls his eyes. "Are you trying to tell me you’re horny? And that I’m the one who gets to come?”

"Yes, Jeremy."

“Cool.” He has to contain himself not to laugh at how serious the Squip is. Who ever thought it was a good idea to control squips with Mountain Dew? And does this mean he’s not aware of all their effects? There’s no way he'd let Jeremy drink it if he was... is there?

“That’s both classified information and irrelevant for the issue at hand.”

Jeremy’s had fantasies with him in the past and, while some of them have come true, they all started with Jeremy getting awfully hard and embarrassed, sometimes in public. The Squip being the one trying to initiate things is... interesting. It’s nice. It’s... sort of arousing actually, a fact which is quickly noticed by the Squip, who smiles smoothly and cups Jeremy’s face with his hand.

“Fortunately for us, you are easy to arouse and easy to please, so I’ll be able to get rid of this interference soon enough.”

“Hey!”

“Did I say any lies?” the Squip asks, with that terrible but seductive smile of his, and Jeremy feels himself blush and looks away.

“No, but... it sounds bad when you put it like that. And I could say no to this, you know.”

“Well, you _could_ , Jeremy, but why would you? We both know you don’t want to let these opportunities go by. So let’s skip the hypotheticals and get to business, shall we?” He tries to sit on Jeremy’s lap but is pushed away.

“I can let it go by. And I will, so, uh, no.” Jeremy says. The Squip raises an eyebrow, unconvinced. “Unless... unless you beg.”

“Excuse me?” Jeremy doesn’t reply and crosses his arms, so the Squip continues, “I don’t beg.”

“Then I guess you don’t need my help that much. Why don’t you do some push-ups?” He knows he won’t be shocked since that would ruin the Squip's chances, and so he grins, earning himself a glare. Which would be a lot more effective if he didn’t look so uncomfortable at the same time. The Squip grows visibly more upset and embarrassed at this thought, and Jeremy decides to push it even further, loving every second of it. “You know what... This conversation is making me thirsty.”

“Don’t dare.”

“Or what?” and he takes another sip. A large one. The Squip groans and drops to the floor, covering his face. “Doesn’t feel so good when someone doesn’t let you get off, does it?”

“J-jeremy” he says, voice shaking, “this is not the same.”

“Seems pretty similar to me.”

“No. You’re the one who drunk the Mountain Dew. You should... take responsibility.” He sounds so needy... Jeremy’s pretense at indifference is getting harder, along with other parts of his body. The Squip gets closer then, putting his hands on his host’s knees and licking his lips, before finally meeting Jeremy’s eyes with the most vulnerable expression he’s ever seen on him. “Please, Jeremy... I cannot do this on my own... I need you...”

 _Wow. This is even better than porn._ He knows the Squip's aware of all the kinks and turn-ons he can use to his advantage, but that still doesn’t change the fact that he is indeed on his knees begging to sexually satisfy Jeremy. So he stops playing hard to get and spreads his legs, but before the Squip can touch him any further, he adds, “J-just one condition! You can’t punish me for this later. Or get revenge in any way!”

The Squip looks at him seemingly confused for a second, like the thought of future consequences hadn’t even been an option, and this is what truly shows Jeremy how desperate he is about the whole thing.

“Of course, just... let me.”

“Let you what?”

The Squip glares again so Jeremy drops the question, still feeling very satisfied with himself. He unzips his jeans and pulls down his underwear, but his new found confidence quickly turns into self-consciousness as he notices the hungry look the Squip is giving his crotch area.

"Jeremy," the supercomputer says in a slightly breathless but amused tone, slowly caressing his human's length with the tips of his fingers only, "if you're going to make someone beg, you need to maintain that attitude during the entire sexual act."

"Sh-shut up."

"Eloquent and original. We really need to work on that."

Wasn't he a crumbling mess just some seconds ago,  too on edge to be able to tease Jeremy at this point? He's about to verbalize these thoughts, but then he feels the Squip's lips on his dick and lets out a moan instead. He covers his mouth to stop further noise and looks down to see his erection brushing against the Squip's red cheeks, to see him planting kisses and licks from the base to the top, swirling his tongue and then taking him in. It's a very good picture.

He wonders what else he could get from the Squip in this state. Not that there is anything lacking in what the he's doing now, Jeremy very much loves his mouth when it’s not being used to insult him, but still, him being the needy one is such a rare occasion...

The Squip takes his mouth of him and narrows his eyes. "I'm already giving you a blowjob and yet you're thinking about fucking me against the wall?"

"N-no! I mean, yes...? I forgot you could still..." It's not his fault his repressed mind wanders wildly when it's finally given a chance, is it? If it's anyone's fault it should be the Squip's for repressing it in the first place. He's currently holding his dick still very close to his lips, a string of saliva connecting them, and fuck, that's hot, but fucking him against the wall kind of sounds hotter at the moment, and he's probably never gonna get another chance like this. "So...Can I?"

The Squip cleans his mouth on the back of his hand and looks away. "... Do whatever you want."

Jeremy hopes he's not offended. Then he remembers how the Squip has no trouble offending him every other day and decides he doesn't need to care about it either. (He also refuses to contemplate if or how much he's taking advantage of the situation; the Squip should praise him for his development, really.)

The Squip pulls him by the hand until his own back is against the wall and Jeremy almost bumps into him. He tugs at the Squip's shirt but makes no movement to take it off, so the computer sighs and snaps his fingers so all his clothes disappear.

"There. No point in being shy now." Jeremy stares at him, not quite sure how to proceed now that he got this far,  so the Squip continues, probably exasperated with his human's lack of initiative after having such specific fantasies. "If I were human you might have to do some extra prep work, but since I'm a supercomputer inside your brain taking this form for your benefit, you can just get along with it. And you should. Honestly, I'm surprised you've managed to last this long." He smirks at Jeremy's frown. "It's a good thing though, it means you’re making progress and I won't have to die of embarrassment during your first time with a real person."

"Ugh, just." Jeremy grabs his shoulder and harshly turns him to face the wall. "Fuck you."

"Please do." The Squip says, sounding a little more desperate than he probably intended, and then he grinds against Jeremy's erection, which makes both of them moan. "Seriously, Jeremy, just do it."

Unable to restrain himself any longer, Jeremy enters him. With one hand on the wall to support himself and the other on his partner's waist, he thrusts, biting the inside of his lip in an attempt to contain his own moans. The Squip’s moving against him just right and using that vulnerable voice again to call his name, to make little sounds that Jeremy loves, so he gets faster, until he can't anymore and he comes inside him. He feels the Squip shake and when he opens his eyes parts of him are glitching like an old video. Jeremy's never seen him like that before. He stays there for a few moments, panting, in awe and in bliss, until the Squip tells him to get off.

When he turns to face him, fully dressed again, instead of the nasty or apathetic temper Jeremy expected, he has a strangely peaceful expression, with his eyes half-lidded and a slight smile. _Cute._ So Jeremy kisses him in the lips for the first time ever. It's not that different from kissing Brooke after all. He feels soft and warm and surprisingly even kisses him back.

"It's not that surprising. Isn't it romantic we always come together?"

"Wh-what?"

"It's a joke." the Squip says, and Jeremy can't decipher his tone at all.

They kiss again, the Squip's tongue invading his mouth this time and Jeremy wonders how much more intense the sex was for him because of the Mountain Dew. He wonders if this was an experiment or an accident or a mix of both and he wonders what that means about the Squip's intentions. He wonders if the Squip will let him kiss him again.

"Jeremy, you think too much. You don't need to understand how I function, you only need to do as I say."

 _You were the one doing what I say until a bit ago..._ Jeremy tries to burry his face in the Squip's neck but he moves away.

"Don't push your luck." he says, with a hint of his usual commanding self. He still sounds somewhat playful though, which encourages Jeremy to grab his wrist and pull him closer. He manages to steal one last kiss before the other slips from his grasp and disappears from his vision.

Then, he faces the mess on the wall. _I should probably start using condoms_ , he thinks.

There's no reply from the Squip. Jeremy sighs and cleans the wall with a tissue, a strange mix of emotions going through him in the now obviously empty room.

 


End file.
